


The Break Up

by deathcabforaubs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Break Up, Complete, F/M, Identity Reveal, Lady Noir - Freeform, Marichat, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathcabforaubs/pseuds/deathcabforaubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir and Ladybug have been dating for a couple weeks but what happens when Chat decides to break things off with Ladybug so he can be with Marinette?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> super short one shot because I had this idea while I was watching TV with my sister and i figured why not? I haven't written in a while and I didn't really do any editing on this so I'm sorry for any and all errors, typos, etc. that you may find. I hope you guys enjoy :)

"You're breaking up with me?" I was more confused than anything else, could you blame me? Chat Noir had been trying to get Ladybug to go out with him since the first time we ever worked together, and now he didn't want to be with her anymore?

"It's not you, honestly you're still amazing, and you're an incredible girlfriend, but there's this other girl, she's beautiful and smart and she has the most incredible blue eyes, kinda like yours only they're more intense and she's really into video games which is AWESOME, and she.... sorry I'm rambling, you probably don't want to hear all about her." Chat looked nervously down at his feet. "This isn't going to affect the way we work together is it?"

"Now why would you think that this would affect the way we work together? We've only been dating for three weeks and so far it has consisted of happy meals on rooftops, and happy meals getting thrown off of rooftops when akuma's attack. As long as you're happy, I'm happy for you."

"Yeah, of course, it's just I was afraid...Never mind."

I smiled at Chat, I was glad he had found someone that could make him ramble the way that I rambled to Alya about Adrien. 

"I'm gonna head out, it's getting kinda late," I laid a hand on Chat's leather clad shoulder," and Chat, I'm really glad you've found someone to make you happy." I tossed my yo-yo up in the air and swung from the rooftop. I landed in the alley right behind the bakery and opened the back door heading in through the storage room up towards our apartment.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I called out, looking around the apartment the lights were all on, and I had told them I would be home late. I had said that I had a project to work on research for at the library, I hated lying to them but I couldn't exactly tell them that I was Ladybug and that I was out on patrol with my superhero partner watching for any signs of a super villain attacking the city. 

"Oh good, Marinette come try these. I'm working on a new cheesecake recipe for this party that my friend is throwing. Maybe if it works I could sell it downstairs in the bakery too." Mom was standing in the kitchen, egg and sour cream splashed on her apron. I walked towards her and looked at the cheesecake she had made, it was topped with a chocolate ganache and what looked like toasted marshmallow. 

"What is it?" I asked picking up a fork to try a bite.

"It's s'mores, speculoos cookie crust, chocolate, and toasted, vanilla flavored marshmallow. I'm not so sure about it. It's an american thing, I thought maybe tourists would like it."

I tried a bite, my face scrunching up, "It's very sweet."

"That's what I thought," mom sighed, "Maybe not s'mores then, eh? How did your project research go?"

"Good, I got all the research I needed done at the library, tomorrow I can use the school computers to put it all together like I need it. I think I'm going to just go to bed now though, I'm a bit tired."

Mom smiled. "Okay sweetie, goodnight."

I walked up the stairs and into my room. There, sitting in my desk chair, was Chat Noir. I almost screamed when I saw him. "Chat what are you doing in here?" 

Chat looked up guiltily. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, you're door was open," Chat threw his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of my balcony door, "I was doing patrol and I just thought, well I wanted to talk to you."

"What's going on?" I walked towards my desk and sat down on the floor, Looking up at Chat and smiling.

Chat slid off my desk chair and sat next to me on the floor.

"Well Ladybug and I were dating for a while," I nodded and then remembered I wasn't supposed to know this and feigned surprise, Chat didn't even look at me he just kept playing with his gloves, his ears twitching nervously. I grabbed his hands and smiled when he looked at me. He took a deep breathe, "well I broke it off with her tonight. I- well I like someone else-" Chat paused again, "You, actually. Marinette I know you don't think you know me and I'll understand if you say no because of it, but I promise you if you get to know me you won't regret it."

After the initial shock wore off, the hilarity of it all began to sink in. Chat Noir broke up with me because he had a crush on, me. I tried to suppress a laugh but it bubbled up through my throat and escaped my lips. Chat's ears drooped.

"I'm sorry Chat, please don't be upset. I'm not laughing because you like me, I'm just-" I laughed again, "I'm sorry, give me a second."

Chat stood up, "I guess I'll just leave."

"No Chat, don't." I grabbed his hand, "Look i promise I'll start making sense in a second," I snapped open my bag "Tikki come on out." 

Chat's eyes went wide when he saw Tikki float out of by bag carrying a cookie that was almost bigger than her.

"You- You're- I mean- Ladybug?"

I grinned and nodded my head, "See why it's so funny now? You broke up with me, for me. But before I get your hopes up too high I have to tell you, I was sorta glad when you broke it off with me. I've had a crush on this guy in my class Adrien for a long time now, and I felt like I was being unfair to you when I-"

Now it was chat's turn to laugh. 

With a flash of green light Chat Noir powered down and a small black creature fell into Adrien Agreste's hands. I blinked a few times, making sure I was seeing things right. "Adrien?"

Adrien nodded and laughed, "We've both been crushing on each other and not even knowing it."

I laughed too, "I can't believe it's you."

Adrien grabbed my hand, his kwami and Tikki both flying towards my desk together his kwami saying something about cheese and Tikki shushing it. 

"Marinette, I think we were meant to be together, from the first day we met at school to fighting our first akuma together. Destiny brought you and me together."

I laughed, "Who knew the great Adrien Agreste was so cheesy." 

"Shhh, don't mention cheese around plagg, he has a problem."

"I DO NOT!!! I JUST REALLY LOVE CAMEMBERT THAT IS NOT A PROBLEM!!!"

"it is for my bank account," Adrien mumbled, pulling me closer to him, "Well. Ms. Dupain-Cheng, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend... again?"

I smiled and pressed my lips to his in a kiss, "What do you think?"


End file.
